Watch your back
by Bellamort23
Summary: The Death Eaters are bored and Bellatrix got an really crazy idea. They're going to start to play Slenderman when suddenly Voldemort got stuck in the game with them too. Slender on Death Eaters way,with magic of couse and a lot of cheaters and traps. Who's going to win?


I'm so sorry for mistakes,but English isn't my first language.  
I hope you like this idea :-)  
If you liked it,please review,I need to know whether to go through with this. I don't own Harry Potter,or Slenderman,I own just the plot.  
_

It was another day in the Malfoy Manor.  
It is Christmas break.

Narcissa is busy with helping the house elf's,like always,Lucius is in his study room,Draco is kicking house elf's far away from his mother,Rodolphus and Rabastian are in the dinning room,eating and Bellatrix is in the dungeons,torturing some mudbloods.  
Everyone seems bored in the Manor,and there wasn't any sing from the Dark Lord.

When everyone finished their works,they find their ways to the dinning room,hoping that there is someone just to kill the boredom.

"What you two imbeciles are doing here?" asked the black haired woman,who just entered the dinning room.  
The two of them having their foots on the dinning table,in their hands sandwiches.

"Eating,Bellatrix dear. Do you wanna-" but Rodolphus was rudely interrupted

"No,I don't want to eat with you two." she snapped.

A blond woman stepped in the dinning room watching a really interested scene.  
Bellatrix and her husband were arguing when suddenly,a sandwich flew in Bellatrix black-as-night hair. The two pieces of bread broken apart,and the contexture finished in her hair. It looks like the cheese is everywhere on her head. The salami finished on the top of her head,like it says 'I am the king,watch over!' and the ketchup and everything else is on her face. She looks like a clown,with the sandwich on her head and a big plus on that,her face is blood-red. Rodolphus never saw his wife like this before. Someone would laugh watching this,but Rodolphus knew that he made a really big mistake in his life. He's going to pay that with his blood,because Bellatrix isn't happy about that.

After a good half hour Rodolphus lied on the floor,all around him was his blood,but Rodolphus was still alive. In so much pain,but still alive. When Bellatrix finished the torturing Narcissa came to Rodolphus and helped him to get on his feet's. She brought him to the chair where he seated maybe a hour ago and casted a few strong healing spells.  
Rodolphus looked like Bellatrix gave his body to Greyback and his wolf-friends. He was covered with blood all over his body,his black hair was sticky and the way he looks to you is telling that he's surprised how he's still alive.

"Look what you done to your husband!" screamed Narcissa to Bellatrix who didn't cared.

Bellatrix just looked to her husband and then to her sister,a smile on her face. She wasn't covered with cheese and bread anymore. She ordered a house elf to clean her.  
She knew spells to clean herself,but why when a house elf can do that?

Suddenly,Draco and Lucius entered the dinning room.  
When they saw Rodolphus Draco bounced and his father stood there numb.

"Wha-at..?" was all that came from Lucius mouth.

"Bella and Rodolphus argued and then..."

"I heard enough." said Lucius and seat to the table with the others,and Draco done that too.

"It's so boooooooooring." Draco screamed bored.

"Your right." said Rodolphus,Rabastian and Bellatrix in the same time. They looked at each other,with a surprising look on their faces.

"What are we going to do? Have anyone a good idea?" asked Narcissa.

It was so boring,that the boredom drive them to insane. Suddenly, Bellatrix giggled.

"I have. Why don't we play a game names 'Slenderman'? It's like hide and seek but it's million times better."

"I hate saying this but well,sounds fun. Tell the rules." said Lucius.

"In the game there are peoples who must run from a really tall, guy in black suit. He's name is Slender,and he's the Slenderman. You must to find eight pieces of papers and then the game is over. If he catch you,you lose and the papers you found someone else must find. If the Slender catch everyone the game is over and the peoples who played the game must or to be any kind of birds for three hours or they must to do anything that the Slenderman wants from them for 24 hours. When your once in the game,you can't quit. Is that clear? Oh yes,you can use magic but once Slender touch you,you lose. The papers aren't on the same places,every ten minutes,they disappear to another place. The game is always played deep in the forest. If you quit early you can die,so don't play with such things." "Alright,everyone in this room must play this game. I'm going to be the Slender. We start in three,two,one..."

And then,another person enter the room.  
The person was tall,with white skin and snake-like red eyes.

"Oh shit." Lucius,Draco,Bellatrix and Rodolphus said at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing all here?" asked the Dark Lord angry.

Bellatrix as quick as she could,stood up and came to her master and bowed in respect.  
"My Lord." she said quietly.

"Bellatrix,what is going on here?" he asked bored.

"Well master,we were just about to start a game,and... I don't know how to say this."

"I don't care,say it."

"Well,ones you enter you can't quit the game,or you'll die. You entered the room and that means that you must play with us." she said whispering.

"What? That's ridiculous,Bellatrix. You can't just die."

"It's true my Lord,one teenager died,and I knew him." she said,and Lucius agreed.

"Hell. And,what's the name of the game? Just don't say truth or dear,or I'll kill you all." he hissed angrily at them.

"Slenderman. You ran and try to find eight papers,while the Slender,a tall man in a suit try to ketch you. You can use magic,of course,and the game ends when the eight papers are found,or then Slender find everyone. And yes,the papers change their places every ten minutes."

"And who's gonna be the Slender?"

"Well,because your the last in who entered the game,you must. But,if I can say this,you look like your born for that part. You need just to touch someone and he'll come here,in the dinning room."

"Er,thank you Bella." he looked at her black eyes,full of lust and desire,like a black hole they suck whole happiness and joy from you when you look at them.

"Shall we begin?" asked Rodolphus.

"Let the game...begin." said the Dark Lord dramatically and they disappeared. 


End file.
